yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Happy Reunion/Shan-Yu, Kludd and Nyra attack
Here is how Princess Yuna reunites with her friends in Yuna's Unexpected Journey. Meanwhile at Canterlot, Everyone were still waiting for Yuna and her friends. Princess Luna: I hope Yuna is okay. Hiro: Don't worry. She's very brave. She'll be alright. Duck: Hiro is right, Luna. We must keep our hopes up. Princess Celestia: Well said, My beloved Duck. Sunburst (Human): And we will keep our hopes up. Starlight Glimmer (Human): It's just nice to visit our counterparts. Herbie: (beeps in hopes) Sunset Shimmer (Human): I know, Herbie, I missed them too. Giselle: (beeps) Fluttershy (Human): You missed them too, Do you, Giselle? Then, Rainbow Dash saw someone coming to the throne room. Rainbow Dash: Look, Someone's coming. Then, Radagast the Brown came with news. Radagast the Brown: Princess Celestia! The great evil is after the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher! It's Shan-Yu, The Huns, Kludd, Nyra and the Pure Ones! War is coming soon! Princess Celestia: We must reclaim Orionis while we can! Sound the Alarm! Guard: Yes, Your highness. Prince Indy: (gets picked up by Emily) Princess Luna: We'll take the S.S. Headliner II. Thomas: I hope Edmond is alright. Percy: Don't worry, Thomas. We'll meet them at the city of Gargoy. They should be here by now. Sunset Shimmer (Human): We're ready, Princess Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Then, Let's move out. Princess Solarna: (looked at her locket) Rarity: Don't worry, I'm sure our darling Emerald will do fine. Princess Solarna: I hope you're right. Soon, The night sky is upon them. Princess Cornelia: Look, There's a rainbow leading us. Thomas: Then let's follow it. Cassim: Then, What're we waiting for? So, They followed the rainbow leading to Gargoy. Meanwhile, Master Eon was making sure that no one got left behind. Master Eon: Where's Yuna? Princess Yuna: I'm back! Prince Edmond: Yuna! I was starting to worry! Princess Skyla: We all were! Snowdrop: Yuna? Is that you? Princess Yuna: Yes, Little Sister! Nyx: We're all in one peace. Master Eon: Yes. We're glad you're alright, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Star Swirl. Just then, Shan-Yu, Metal Beak/Kludd and Nyra came out of nowhere. Prince Edmond: Shan-Yu? Shan-Yu: I remember your father, Edmond son of Thomas! Eliza: Uh oh. Game Player: Not cool! Not cool! NOT COOL!!! Nyra: ATTACK!!! Metal Beak/Kludd: Get those journals! Nyra: Give us the Journals! Princess Yuna: Never! Master Eon: Up into the trees, All of you! Come on, Climb! Yuna, Climb! Snowdrop: What'll we do now? Sunbeam: I don't know! Blue Star: The Huns and Pure Ones are swarming! Golden Apple: I don't like the looks of this! Dragonsly: Me either! Prince Edmond: I'm not afraid of you, Shan-Yu! Shan-Yu: That one is mine. Kill the others! Now, the Journals! , . At his command, the Killer Shrews leap forward and try to climb the trees. They jump as high as they can, Scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts. The trees shake violently at the assault, And the company struggle to hold on. Laval: There are too many of them! The other Skylanders were shooting the Shrews. Master Eon saw a moth and speak to into bringing the Great Eagles for help. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225